Summer Of Change
by xAnimeaddict1
Summary: Clary has always been a good girl who listened to her mother, even if it meant giving up her dreams in order to meet her mothers goals of her.Will spending time with her best friends girlfriend and her brothers change her way of thinking? How about a few weeks at a beach house against her mothers wishes,more importantly will she fall in Love with the Womanizing blonde brother?CLACE
1. Chapter 1

**Woah! What?! I'm back with a full length story?! Yes! I'm inspired! Okay so seriously I'm basing this off of one of my fave Bollywood movies Yeh Jewaan Hai Dewaani, don't worry I'm not one of those people who copies other stories and whole plot lines word for word. I'm just taking the premiss of the movie with my own twists to fit Clace. Updates on this story may be slow because I work a lot and I go back to college next month, but I do really want to finish this one. I'm also thinking about starting a yt channel and if I do I'll totally let you guys know.**

 **In other new, yes I'm back. I did leave two Naruto fics unfinished a few years ago and I hate it . I can finish them but I don't think they are very relevant anymore. So if you have read them and like them let me know maybe I'll fix and republish them if I have the time if there's enough request. My grammar has gotten better than it used to be so hopefully I won't kill all your eyes. I'm also working on a real book, actually I've been working on it for a year now but I have to keep taking breaks for school and stuff. I hoping if I ever finish it to send it out to publishers and maybe get published one day so that's a thing.**

 **Wow..that was a lot of I's...sorry. ON TO THE STORY.**

* * *

Clary sat at her computer trying to focus on her homework, the key word being trying. Honestly she hated the medical field, she hated the idea of becoming a doctor it just wast not the profession for her. It was far too stifling, no she much preferred the freedom of the arts. She wanted to create and enjoy, she wanted to be able to smile and make others smile with her work. Instead here she was, studying for her advanced medicine classes months before the new semester even started, trying to absorb all the information on the inner workings of the human body. Why? Because Clary was the good girl, she listened to her single mother and what she wanted for her daughter. That she wanted her daughter, hoe she wanted her to be smart and respected. How she wanted her to have a stable career and not have to suffer like her mother; who had to work day in and day out in a restaurant, after being left by her husband and loosing a child, in order to take care of another child.

Jocelyn wasn't a bad mother, Clary loved her to death, which is why she decided to make her mother happy by perusing something that would make her money over her dreams. Jocelyn was however, extremely overprotective. It made Clary nuts, though she had friends, like Simon, she was never really able to go hang out or go places with them unless it was really close by or her mom knew them really well. Other kids would just say "sneak out" or " come one your 21 you can do what you want.": Clary respected and loved her mother far too much for that. So she always followed the rules, she always tried to do the right thing, even if it meant missing out on a lot of things.

"Clarissa! Can you come to the grocery store with me!" The cry came from the kitchen of their small New York apartment.

"Sure mom, give me a minute!" the girl visibly relaxed, finally having a reason to take a break from studying. She grabbed her hoodie and her sneakers before going to meet her mom at the door.

Her mom gave her a once over shaking her head slightly "why don't you ever wear those cute dresses I buy you, they make you look so presentable! Your hair looks so messy too"

Clary sighed choosing the ignore the comment about her hair "I wear them all the time mom! I just wanted to be comfortable while I was studying." The look on Jocelyn's faced changed almost instantly and the girl congratulated herself on successfully changing the topic.

"You didn't have to interrupt your studies for me Clarissa, you need to do well this semester to get into a good Medical school!"

"Don't worry mom, I had just finished the chapter. I was going to come out and get some food anyway." She lied smoothly. If there was anything Clary Fray could lie about it was studying; she had barley even started studying, she was more so doodling in sketch book while trying to stare at her computer.

The look on her moms face softened again as she joked, "Honestly I have no clue how you can eat so much and still be so skinny! Ahh how I would love to be young again!"

* * *

Clary was perusing the isles or the grocery store looking for ingredients she would like to cook with while her mom was at the other end of the store when she saw her. The sweetest, most beautiful girl Clary knew. Isabelle Lightwood. They went to the same college campus along with Isabelle's brothers Alec and Jace as well as her boyfriend and Clary's best friend Simon Lewis. They had crossed paths a few times because of Simon since the unlikely pair started dating but Clary always felt out of place with them, like they belonged to a world she could never touch. She turned around quickly trying to hide her face but honestly anybody who had met her once would be able to recognize her fiery red hair.

"ClARY! Oh my god its been so long since I've see you how are you?" Isabelle all but screamed rushing over to give her a hug, which Clary returned sheepishly.

"I-I've been good! Yeah I'm sorry about that, Si keeps inviting me to hang out with you guys but I've been so busy with my job at the book store and studying that it never really worked out. How about you, hows your summer?"

"Studying in summer, really Fray?" Jace commented, his beautiful golden eyes glinting with amusement as he looked at her. Jace was like a greek god in human form, not that she would tell him that, he already had a big ego. Clary would be lying if she said she didn't find him attractive, and he could be really funny when he wanted.

"She takes school seriously unlike you Jace." Simon was quick to defend, but with a joking tune to his voice.

"Oh, how would you know, all you do at my house is make out with my sister." Clary blushed a bit at that. Alec and Isabelle simply rolled their eyes at the two boys banter and turned their attention back to to the redhead.

"We've been good! Its been a fun summer! It sucks that you couldn't hang out with us though! Hey what about right now?! We were just gonna grab some snacks and go hang out at my place!"

"I'm sorry I'm actually helping my mom out with some errands right now. How about you give me your number and we can figure out something!" Clary responded quickly, discretely checking to see if her mom was around. She really did miss spending time with people; She also wanted to be friends with Isabelle, though the girl seemed rebellious, she was really a total sweetheart.

"Sure! Actually here I'll give you Alec and Jace's numbers too, I tend to lose my phone a lot so I steal theirs!" she exclaimed laughing as she took Clary's phone to input the numbers.

"wow Izzy, do you give our numbers out to all your girlfriends without our consent?" Alec joked. He was the oldest of the three siblings; A senior while the rest of them were sophomores. He was currently dating Magnus Bane another friend of Clary's, and was just as much of a sweetheart as his sister. Though he tended not to show it as much.

Isabelle ignored him and continued to talk to Clary while handing back the girls phone. " You know we were thinking about going to our beach house next month for three weeks before school starts back up! You should totally come with us if you can!"

"Um yeah I'll let you know." She replied taking her phone back from the girl while avoiding Simon's gaze. He knew how overprotective her mother could be and knew no matter what she said she would never really be able to get to go.

"Clarissa! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" he mom called from the end of the isle. "Oh hi, Simon, how are you?" she asked as she realized he was there.

"I'm good Mrs. Fray, and you? We were actually just asking Clary if she wanted to come hang out with us" he gestured to the rest of the group

Jocelyn frowned a bit "I'm afraid Clary has to help me out with some things today, maybe next time."

"yeah that's what she said as well. Well then, we should go. I'll see you later Clary!" He called as he urged the group to walk away.

* * *

"Who were they?" Clary's mother asked as they walked towards the registers.

"The girl is Isabelle Lightwood, Simone's girlfriend, and the boys were her two brothers."

"She was very provocative don't you think? Not very ladylike. I never really pictured Simon with someone like her." Indeed Isabelle was sexy and her outfit had showed that off. The low cut top and skinny jeans she was wearing showed off all her curves while her heels made her look like a supermodel. She wasn't a fashion design student for nothing.

"Shes actually really sweet, and shes a fashion student so she likes to play with her look a lot."

Her mother frowned and sighed " I guess when you come from a family with money, its okay to work in field like that. Well I guess you will have to see her once and a while because of Simone, but please don't let her influence you too much. She doesn't seem like a good role model. Those boys seem okay but I don't want you getting distracted from your studies. " Clary should have been mad at her mom was insulting the girl who's confidence she admired but she was more so focusing on the fact that her mom had just given her permission to actually hang out with them. It wasn't much but it was something!

* * *

 **PHEW! That was actually shorter than I though it would be but I already have the next chapter laid out in my head. Plus its like 4 in the morning in PA and though listening to BIG BANG and writing is fun. I enjoy sleep quite a bit so REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, ENJOY! Goodnight.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So can I just say this is the most responses I've gotten any of my 1st chapters in 24 hours and it makes me so happy that it makes those of you reading it happy 8)! So kinda feel like I may have put a little more of myself in the storyline than I originally intended but that's okay because you should be able to see yourself in your writing!  
**

 **Not gonna lie this chap is mostly character development and filler with a sprinkle of Clace though the majority of Clace will happen when the beach house comes into play.**

 **ONWARD!**

* * *

So it began. From that day onward Clary and Isabelle were texting daily, they became like the sisters they had always wanted. They had even gotten the chance to hang out in a group once or twice at the coffee shop down the street. Clary felt like for once she was actually living her life instead of studying it away in her dark room.

"Hey Red!" Jace called from the table the group was sharing as the girl walked into Java Jones.

Clary rolled her eyes but couldn't help the small smile on her face as she approached the group.

"Well don't you look flowery today." Magnus commented on her dress."it's a very-" he seemed to be struggling to find the word to describe her look.

Isabelle cut him off "Clary why do you look like my grandmother?"

"Don't be ridiculous Izzy, Imogene would never wear something that boring!" Jace responded with a snort.

Clary sighed and collapsed into the chair as Alec slid her hot chocolate to her, no matter what season it is hot chocolate really the most relaxing drink to have. "My mom was able to get the day off so she made me go look at Med schools. Apparently this is how a proper lady and student dresses." taking a sip of her drink before continuing "It wasn't too bad actually, I liked the school well enough, that was until my mom tried to set me up with the tour guide because he's studying cardiology, that was awkward. Hopefully if I get in I'll never have to see him."

There were looks tossed around the table, they didn't have to know her long to know that Clary was not really happy with being in the medical field but none of them wanted to ruin their budding friendship with her by commenting; Aside from Simon who already knew her reasoning, but was sworn to secrecy. "Good luck with that." Alec laughed breaking the short silence "Have you figured out what you want to specialize in?"

"hmm, probably pediatrics, I like working with kids more than adults." she said absentmindedly as she tried to get a marshmallow in her mug with a straw.

"yeah, that's the same reason I want to go into family law." Alec said running a hand through his hair.

"Isn't that more divorces than working with kids?"

"It is but it's the lawyers job to make the settlements quick and work out in the best favor for the kids. It's always hardest on them." The Lightwoods had divorced when the tree were still in high school and the youngest , Max, was still in middle school; so it makes sense that Alec understood and wanted to help kids in that situation. When anyone asked Clary why she wanted to study pediatric medicine she would always say it was because of her older brother Johnathan, who had died at age six of childhood cancer when she was five. No one ever questioned her farther because they didn't want to upset her

The topic soon changed quickly to Jace ,who was studying Journalism, his natural charisma made it seem like the perfect career for him. He wanted to be able to travel around the world, to see and report everything that he saw. At this Clary got lost in her own thoughts, in recent weeks she had gotten to know Jace a little bit better, it could be said her attraction had begun to manifest into a bit of a crush. Her mind wandered what it would be like to travel with him. She would get to visit all the worlds greatest landmarks. She could almost imagine what it would be like to stand in front of the Eiffel Tower with Jace next to her writing about the place as she painted it in her own image. There was a thought.

"To paint across the world." she mused aloud with a smile on her face, forgetting about her companions. Her statement had drawn the attention of the rest of the group, they had never seen such a carefree look in her eyes or such a genuine smile cross her features.

Clary was pulled out of her musings by Jace " I didn't know you could paint Red!"

"Oh-oh, um yeah, Art is a hobby of mine." she replied blushing a bit as she looked into her nearly empty mug.

"hobby?! Clary your like a pro! When you sketched me that time it was almost like I was looking in a mirror, but better!"

"Really? Why didn't you tell me?!" Isabelle exclaimed with a small pout "Can we see some of you work?" Clary nodded shyly reaching into her red messenger bag for her sketchbook, she had taken it with her in case she saw a location she liked on campus as if imagining herself there early on would make it more bearable. Unfortunately the tour was so long she didn't get the chance to.

The rest of the group hovered over Izzy as she flipped through the sketches slowly taking each one in as Clary sat at the other side of the table trying to hold back how nervous she really was at the thought of them looking at her work.

Magnus drew back a breath "Biscuit these are amazing, I never knew you had so much talent with a pencil!"

"Th-Thanks!" she smiled as all of them praised her work, their smiles from seeing her work filled her with a new energy, one she could get used to. Clary took a look at the time on her phone "I should go though, I have a online study group in half an hour." She said taking her sketchbook back.

Jace hopped up from his seat " I'll walk you back!I really don't feel like being a 5th wheel." Saying the last part quickly to cover his enthusiasm. Clary nodded in understanding before joining him in heading to the door.

"Don't forget to ask about the beach Clary! Its next week!" Isabelle called after the two, throwing a sly wink a Jace as he turned his head.

The walk was silent for the most part, the hot summer sun beating down on them. Clary could feel Jaces eyes on her as they walked, while she looked mostly at her feet. Though they had become better friends through meeting and the occasional text conversation after Izzy gave him his phone back, her growing crush on him had brought on a new nervousness when she was around him.

When they neared her apartment he finally spoke "Clary, just so you know your work really is stunning."

Clary's eyes soften as she turned to look at him with a gentle smile. "Thank you Jace, you have no idea how much that means to me."

He shrugged "sure. And just so you know I would love to see the world painted in your image." He said turning his head away to hide his blush before saying good bye and heading in the opposite direction leaving a semi stunned Clary to climb the stairs to her apartment.

* * *

 **I was so stunned and happy by all your responses that I stayed up late and wrote another chapter! For those of you have seen the movie( Yeh Jewaani Hai Dewaani) obviously this part is way different and the end will be too. I love the the way it is but personally I wanted to draw my story out a bit and get more character depth before the run away for a trip part. Besides Joc isn't as harsh as that mother and I didn't want to change the original TMI characters too much. REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, ENJOY! Love you guys, good night!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I wanted to update earlier but last week was my birthday and this week has been extremely busy! So one thing I want to clear up someone said I was making Jace a little OOC in the reviews but I just want to let you guys know its intentional. See Clary knows Jace playboy side from campus shes seen his many girlfriends in the hallways but now shes getting to know the real him...plus I cant introduce Kalie and Seelie till this chapter to keep a little bit with the storyline for Yeh Jewaani Hai Dewaani. This is the chapter that I planned to get from the movie heavily this part was/is the main inspiration for the whole story and putting Jaces flirtyness in earlier would have screwed up this chapter and the next one so sorry if it was too OOC but it was planned that way soooo not sorry I guess?**

* * *

Clary closed her eyes and took a deep breath steeling herself for what she was about to do. Finally she clicked purchase for the train ticket to the beach her friends were going to. She quickly got up and started throwing things into her duffel bag for the trip tomorrow morning remembering to send a last minute text to the group telling them that she would, in fact, be joining them at the station in the morning for the nearly month long trip. She finally sat down to write the letter to her mother that would break her heart. She made herself remember what happened when she tried to properly ask for permission to go with her friends.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Clary was helping her mother make dinner when she finally decided it was time for her to ask her mother if she could join her friends on their end of summer trip, she had just gotten her result from her summer classes and the straight A's she received had put her mother in an extremely good mood. Originally Clary had planned to not ask her mother and just tell her friends she couldn't come because of work, even though the book store was actually closed for the next few weeks for renovations. As she spent more times with her friends though, which surprisingly her mother had been allowing her to do more often, and heard more about the plans for the trip her desire to join them outweighed her fear of her mother rejecting the opportunity. She would only know if she tried, right?

"Hey, mom?"

"Yes Clarissa?" she called back to her daughter not taking her attention away from the stir fry base she was working on.

"So the Lightwoods have this beach house in Virginia and their parents invited all of their friends to go down with them for the last three weeks of summer before school, you know as a reward for doing well and a break before getting back to school and all. A- and the others, Simon, Magnus, Jordan, and Maia have already agreed to go. Since I'm off of work for the next few weeks and, um my study groups are on break, and I'm already way ahead for next semesters work, I was just wondering if I could you know join them? I mean their parents will be there so it'll be totally safe and they'll be taking the train instead of driving so you don't have to worry about me being in a car with any teen drivers or anything, I know how you feel about that. Um if not its okay I guess I'm only asking because they all really want me to go and they've been kind of pestering me to find out if I can come, and it sounds really fun. So um yeah, can I go? Please?" She rambled out nervously

"When are they going?" Jocelyn asked back casually as she added the vegetables Clary had just cut into the stir-fry. The question almost gave Clary hope that her mother was actually considering letting her go with them.

"They're leaving on Friday and coming back the week before school starts."

"Good that will give you time to study and focus on your work at here at home without them here to distract you." Clary's face fell instantly. "Clarissa just because you are ahead on your work does not mean it is enough, besides I do not know these Lightwoods or any of your other friends well enough to trust them with you in a home all alone for three weeks."

"But-"

"But- nothing, they are obviously not very good parents if they even consider letting their kids go off and waste so much time when they could be far more productive, well of course that's a given considering they let their children take up such frivolous majors such as fashion design: honestly one in a million people does well enough to make money in a field like that, its such a waste. Just because they have money they think it's okay to waste it." She sighed "I knew that letting you spend time with these people would be a bad influence on you, I should have pushed you harder to make friends with those nice med majors at those grad school tours we went on; But no, I thought hanging out with these people was just a fad because of Simon, and as soon as that Isabelle girl broke up with with him it would be over. You would go onto med school and meet your people just as soon, so I let you have your little moment of rebellion, but this, this is too much Clarissa! Now please pass me the shrimp and plate the rice."

 _end flashback_

* * *

While her mother had been lecturing her he thought of every argument she could have used against her mother ,"I'm 21! an adult I can choose who I hang out with and where I go." or "They're parents are powerful lawyers they are completely responsible." , "those people you want me to be friends with are all obviously doing it for the drugs" but nothing she said would change her mothers mind anyway so she replied with a simple, demure okay and let it be. The tension in the house was strained for the rest or the week though, Clary locked herself in her room for the most part under the guise of studying like her mother wanted when really all she was doing was drawing, watching anime and texting her friends. She didn't have the guts to tell them her mother said no so she simply said she wouldn't be able to find out if she could get out of work until Thursday night.

This morning her mother dragged her to another Medical school open house, taking half the day off work in order to take her daughter and push her into making friends with more rich pill poppers. Now it was Thursday night and Clary had enough, enough of dealing with her mothers over protectiveness, enough of feeling like a helpless 14 year old, and enough of just silently taking it. So now here she was, writing a letter to her mother at 2 in the morning telling her everything shes always wanted to say. How she hates being treated like a child. How she just needs to get away and be a normal, free person for a little while. She said that she would come back with the Lightwoods and after that Jocelyn could punish her however she saw fit, but if spending her time with two successful lawyers, their three straight A children and her semi successful college friends was really such a bad thing then she doesn't know what a good thing is.

Clary stepped onto the train platform 20 minutes later than the time she was supposed to meet everyone. She had triple checked that she had everything she needed and left the letter on the kitchen table for her mom to find but she was getting cold feet. Her mom would be terrified, she would be hurt, and she would never be able to trust her daughter again. Clary didn't want to hurt her mom, but part of her knew that if she didn't do this, she would miss something important in her life, and she might just go crazy in that house. She took a deep breath walking toward the train silently hoping she wouldn't be too late to board.

* * *

 **Okay so my grammar in this chapter is probably sub par, in the rambles it's intentional because clarys nervous and stumbling over her words. The rest is just cuz im terrible at it and when I went over it I didn't see anything. I originally wanted to make this chapter longer but I didn't want to put two main events in one chap plus again tired af and I don't like taking more than one sitting to write a chapter cuz then I start to second guess myself a lot as iv discovered with the book im working on. Again sorry about the grammar. REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, ENJOY! Love you guys, goodnight!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so excited about how many of you like this story! I go back to college next week so and I go back to work on Tuesday so from now on updates might be fewer and far between but I aim to get the story done before the end of October. Also I apologize for any typos I got all my wisdom teeth out on Friday and though it doesn't hurt much pain meds are making me a little more careless than usual. I also had a little trouble with this chapter Indian trains and US trains are way different and though I live in the US I had to adapt the movie scene which takes place India to match my vision and well it's not perfect. Okay, ONWARD!**

* * *

"CLARY!" Said girl was currently walking toward the train attempting to find her friends when she heard her name being called through the large crowds. The mop of bright blonde hair heading toward her was unmistakable. "There you are! The trains about to close boarding hurry up!" He exclaimed when he got to her before holding his phone up to his face "I found her guys, we're coming!" he said before ending the call and stuff into his pocket.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Jace just rolled his eyes grabbing her bag with one hand and her hand with the other.

"It's fine red just keep up!" He shouted over the crowd while trying to lead her towards the boarding line, trust a New York station to always be packed. They barley made it jumping on just as the doors were closing and Jace didn't let go of Clary's hand until they got to the groups compartment.

"Clary where were you?!" Isabelle asked the second the two entered. "I was so worried you weren't going to make it!" One thing Clary learned about Isabelle in few weeks of being friends with her was that, though she usually seemed calm and collected, she was a huge worrier.

"I-I'm so sorry, my mom just kept checking to make sure I had everything and she was freaking out a little about me going. I told her if she didn't let me go I would be late but you know, parents." Clary lied, taking her seat next to the worried girl after Jace put her case up on the rack above. The only part about that sentence was the her mom was probably freaking out right now, but at least it was a believable reason as to why she was late.

"Oh, Yeah trust me I know my parents were so worried they almost changed their plans to drive ahead and come on the train with us until Alec finally convinced them we would be fine!" The Robert, Maryse, and Max all went ahead yesterday so they could get the beach house ready for the rest of us. Clary only wished her mom had that much trust in her.

"Well were glad you made it Biscut, it just wouldn't be the same without you!"

At that moment there was a knock on their compartment door, two girls were standing outside when it opened. "Hi! Sorry but is there and room in your compartment? Ours is just a little too full." Both girls were obviously beautiful and were directing their question straight at Jace. Clary sighed internally as Jace said yes without bothering to ask the opinion of anybody else in the car, not that they would have said no anyway. There wasn't actually any extra room in the car but the girls nor Jace seemed to find a problem with this as they sat on wither side of Jace pressing into both him and poor Alec, who simply used that as a chance to press further into his boyfriend. Everyone that knew Jace knew that he was a bit of a playboy so it was no surprise to them that he invited the girls into his lap, almost literally. After only a few minutes of conversation they found out the girls names were Seelie and Kalie. Clary found herself not really having much to contribute to the conversation so in keeping true to her promise in her note to her mother, she pulled out her textbook and attempted to study while the rest of them talked.

She couldn't help but observe the the girls a little, Seelie had dark hair and large curves while Kalie was blonde with a medium figure. Both were the type Jace usually went for and since they were both interested she had no doubt he would be meeting with them at least once over their vacation.

About twenty minutes later Clary felt her headphone being yanked out of her ear, "OW! Isabelle!" The raven haired beauty rolled her eyes.

"Clary were on vacation, you shouldn't be studying on vacation! Besides I wouldn't have had to hurt if you were paying attention!" The girl just sighed and rubbed her ear while making note of which page she was on before closing her textbook.

The two girls and Jace were staring at her as if waiting for her answer. "What?"

Seelie held up three miniature bottles of different types of alcohol "Were playing a game! Never have I ever! Every time you've done something the other person suggest you take a shot!" She said pointing to the paper cups Maia was holding. The girls had been ignoring Clary for the most part so she wasn't exactly sure why they were inviting her to play but she assumed it was more the others idea than theirs.

"I, uh don't drink" She knew the others all did they went to parties and events quite a lot so it was to be expected.

Kalie looked at her as if she had just murdered someone "At all?! How do you have any fun!?"

"She doesn't" Jace joked as Clary simply rolled her eyes.

"There's more to life than drinking." She stated as Simon began rummaging through his bag.

"AH!" He pulled out a mango juice box "I knew you would forget to bring anything to eat or drink so I made a stop at the corner store near my house on the way over this morning." He said handing the box over Isabelle and to her. " I've got those cookies you like too."

"What would I do without you Si?"

"Die of starvation and boredom, I assume." He joked back

"YAY! You can play with us now Clary!" Clary was glad Isabelle didn't have any problems with how close she and Simon still were or else this cramped compartment would be a whole lot harder to stand.

In a few minutes the game was underway, but Clary soon realized that she would not be having a drink of her juice box anytime soon. The "never have I ever's" were for the most part related to sex and other activities Clary most definitely didn't take part in. The girl ended up just looking through her text book again while the rest of them took shot after shot. She learned quite a lot about her friends throughout the game though, a lot of it was stuff she really wished she didn't know. By the time the others had finished the game, and the alcohol she had just given up on the game entirely. None of them were very drunk, after all there were 8 of them drinking an only 3 tiny bottles, but they all seemed to fall asleep rather quickly after while Clary just continued to listen to music and eat her snack.

It was only three hours into the trip, with several more to go, they were supposed to reach around 7 in the evening and the studying was starting to to give her a headache so she switched to sketching. Letting her hand move on its own while she got lost in the music she was listening to she was soon met with a lifelike drawing of the man across from her, the only difference was that the drawing didn't include the two girls leaning on him. Instead it was just his face looking up at her in a way she only wished he would. She shook her head before closing her sketchbook, it was a wish, she knew better than anybody that wishes don't come true, and with that she leaned her head back and let herself join her friends in the blissful abyss that is sleep.

* * *

 **As I am about to do. Okay so not my best chapter ill admit, but it did turn out a little better than I hoped it would. RWVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, ENJOY! Nightttttttt!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'mm baaaaackkkkk! The semester started this week and I just got my work schedule so ill let you know now. After this week updates will most likely be on Fridays, Saturday, Sunday or Monday depending on how bad the homework gets. I'm going to try for at least one update a week but if not I promise biweekly even if that means I have to ditch my one sitting writing rule. Also I need to fix something I forgot that I said the Lightwoods split up in chapter 2 so im fixing it to say they got back together in this chapter. Okay ONWARD!**

They ended up reaching the beach house around eight, luckily any buzz any of the group may have had was gone by then. Turns out Kalie and Seelie were staying a few houses down from them with their friend Sebastian, his cousin Aline, and her girlfriend Helen so it meant the group would be running into them a lot the next few weeks.

They all sat down to the simple dinner that Max and Robert had prepared, apparently out Isabelle got her special cooking talents from her mother, both of whom were not allowed anywhere near the kitchen.

"So Clary, I feel like I see this lot all the time, how come you never join them? I've only known you for half an hour and I can already tell your a joy to be around!" Throughout the ride back Clary had a feeling the others wanted to ask her about what happened on the train so she purposely kept light and happy conversation with Maryse so that the others wouldn't have a chance.

"Ah yeah they always invite me but I've been taking summer classes so I can graduate early and I also work so the timing has never really worked out."

"Oh yes Alec mentioned something about that, your going into the medical field right?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, actually I'm looking at medical schools right now."

"That's wonderful! I certainly remember how frustrating that time was, it was nice you were able to join us for a little break then!"

"You said your last name is Morgenstern?"Robert asked "Any relation to Valentine Morgenstern?"

Clary stiffened a little she had been afraid of this, her father had been a lawyer too so it was a possibility they knew each other. "yes actually, he's my father."

"Really now!? We haven't seen him since Law school, to think that he was so close by! How is he doing."

Clary took a deep breath, she couldn't lie because her friends knew her father wasn't in her life, they just never really asked. She could see Jace and Isabelle about to say something so that she wouldn't have to answer but she cut them off. Honesty was the best policy right? "Actually I don't know, I haven't seen him since I was five, he um left us after my older brother passed."

"Oh dear!" For a second you could see the regret for asking and the sympathy for Clary. "I'm so sorry to hear that dear! I always knew Valentine was a shark but I never thought he'd go so far as to just up and leave! Robert and I divorced for a time and even though we ended up getting back together, when we were apart he never broke contact with the children or me!" She looked positively outraged.

"It's alright really! Don't worry about it, my mother and I have done just fine on our own!" Clary said attempting to calm down the older woman.

"Well please Clary if you or your mother ever need any help with anything what so ever please don't hesitate to ask us. " Robert offered. After that conversation flowed more easily, the Lightwoods refrained from asking her any more overly personal in questions in order to avoid making her uncomfortable. Eventually they all split off into their rooms for bed. Clary would be rooming with Isabelle and Maia, while Simon, Jordan, and Jace took the room across from them. Magnus and Alec were lucky enough to get a room to themselves, while Max had to share with his parents.

The girls all took turns showering and getting ready for bed but when Maia finished she went straight to the room door to make sure it was locked.

"You can stop pretending to sleep Clary, we all got way too much sleep on the train to believe you would actually fall asleep that quick." Isabelle called out from where she was rummaging through her suitcase.

She got up slowly "Guess I got caught huh?" Isabelle seemed to find what she was looking for a hid it behind her back as she got up to stand in front of her with Maia.

"Clary we're really sorry!" They said in unison. Well that was not what Clary expected. She expected them to ask why she didn't play or blame her for being a party pooper or something, not to apologize.

"We should have known it wouldn't be your kind of game!"

"We didn't intend for you to get left out!"

"Guys it- it's alright I don't mind really! I'm used to it!"

Isabelle pouted "That's the problem you shouldn't be! You don't always have to be so nice you know."

Maia nodded vigorously "We're your friends! You can get mad at us and tell us how you really feel about things, we wont resent it! We may not always agree to is but that doesn't mean we wont listen and take it into account."

"She's right, next time you don't feel comfortable with something, like letting random girls into out compartment, or playing a game with alcohol speak up! We wont hold it against you! That goes for the guys too by the way."

"I just didn't want to ruin your fun!"

"Okay first there are plenty of other ways to have fun, you said it yourself! Second we would have loved to say no to those girls but Jace doesn't listen to us so we just go with it, but something tells me he would listen to you." Isabelle said wiggling her eye brows a little.

"What do you mean? He like barley knows me, why would he listen to me?" she brushed off the question while trying to figure out how the girl could do that with her face.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and threw a look to Maia to shrugged. "Stop trying Clary you look like your constipated." Clary just blushed and looked away. "So do you forgive us? Because if you don't then you don't get your present."

"OOOOO What present?!" Clary exclaimed reaching towards Izzy. One thing people learned about Clary when they got close to her, she tended to get really childish when she was comfortable with people, but it was part of her charm.

Isabelle recovered from her laughter to pull out the bags of sour gummy worms, potato chips, and marshmallows from behind her back. "Simon told me your favorite sleepover food." She handed the gummies to her and tossed the marshmallows to Maia. "I figure this is basically a really long sleepover soooo we should treat it like one!" She reached into her purse that was near the bed and pulled out a deck of Uno cards. "Now then who's dealer?"

 **Okay that chapter was kind of sappy but I want to start giving Clary to confidence to use her voice more and I also wanted to create more of a sisterhood between the girls. Now I have a question im in two minds do you want Sebastian to hit on Clary and make Jace jealous or have the romance progress without some jealousy on other side? I plan on having more heart to heart moments with other characters as time goes on including the Lightwoods when it comes to talking about her family but im going to try and space them out in order to keep the light mood of the story. Okay then REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, ENJOY! Goodnight, I love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so first I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY about not updating all semester. October my ass. The semester got so busy and with work and having 2 jobs for a little bit of time the story had to take a back seat no matter how much I didn't want it to. So new goal, get it at least all written by the end of break so I can update whenever. Might be a little hard bc its cold af...literally Its like 10 degrees right now having my hands outside the blankets to type is killing.**

 **Anyway enough excuses! GO FORTH!**

* * *

The girls ended up playing cards till about four in the morning until they all passed out. Which was fine since they were on vacation and all ended up sleeping until noon anyway.

"Oh finally up? Took you long enough!" Jace called at the three girls as came down for brunch around one.

"Unlike you, who feels the need to wake up at the ungodly hour of 6am everyday for no reason whatsoever, we know how to enjoy our vacation!" Isabelle countered before going straight for the coffee and the food that had been left on the stove.

"I'll have you know I woke up at 8 today!"

"And thats so much better?" Maia asked while looking for milk.

"For him that would be a miracle" Alec chimed as he walked inside from the deck where he had been sitting with Magnus. "So how did Jordan and Simon take to you wake up scheduled?"

Jace shrugged, "they threw whatever they could find at me, so basically like a couple slippers and a pillow, honestly they have terrible aim." Suddenly a cushion came flying though the air hitting him square in the back of the head.

"Maybe that's because we were asleep you jackass!" Jordan called from the couches where the two boys were playing video games.

"Anyway-" Magnus directed his attention to the girls, ignoring the boys antics, he looked surprisingly plain today, no makeup and a simple t- shirt with some sparkly yellow swim trunks. "Once you girls are done eating we can finally head down to the beach. Robert, Maryse, and Max are going to meet us there later, they went into town to pick some stuff up."

"Hm. Is that swim show still down the block?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah, Why?" Alec asked, breaking from his conversation with the other boys to come sit next to Magnus at the kitchen island.

"Were going to have to make a stop there first."

"Izzy you brought like 8 bikinis you don't need anymore"

Said girl just rolled her eyes "Its not for me idiot. Its for Clary."

"What? But I brought a swim suit, I don't need anything!"

"Yeah the one piece your wearing under your clothes is soooo not going to cut it! You've got a great body and you need to show it off! Plus I'm pretty sure its ripping at the edges, it wont last in the ocean." Clary could have made the case that she did not plan on going deep in anyway but she knew Iz was right, this thing was four years old, it was a miracle she could get it on.

She sighed "Fine."

Magnus and Izzy high fived "yes! Shopping" Where as everyone else in the room groaned.

"The rest of you can go ahead if you want, get us a good spot." Izzy said ignoring them and finishing the last of her coffee.

"YES!"

"Except you Maia."

"awwwwwww"

* * *

A hour, that's how long swimsuit shopping took. A full hour. Clary thought it would be easy, pick something and get out. Oh how wrong she was. From the second she entered it was Izzy, Magnus, and grudgingly Maia picking out things for her to try on. Most of the more modest items Clary picked out were vetoed before she got to the dressing room.

She tried on at least 20 swimsuits and Magnus and Izzy were now arguing outside the dressing room over their top two picks. Izzys was a red halter bikini with gold detailing on the strap and Magnus's was a white one with a blue netting design going up to her neck. Both were covering enough for Clary, and actually fit really well. They had already decided to buy both, and were insisting on paying for them for her. The argument was about which one she should wear today. Clary was sitting next to Maia in one of the chairs watching the two argue when something caught her eye. It was an olive green two piece on one of the clearance racks that had cris-crossing straps all the way up to the neck, while the bottom was high wasted. She quietly snuck past her two, now very loud friends and took the suit into the dressing room. It was amazing. She quietly called Maia for a second option just in case before walking out and going to pay while they still bickered. She added a couple of Sarongs that would match all three swimsuits before walking back to the.

"Alright both of you Shut up! I'm wearing this one today, now can we go before the sun goes down?"

Both stopped and looked at her before shrugging "Yeah that works" "It brings out you eyes!" Came from each of them before they finally went to pay for their choices. In the meantime Clary put her shorts and tank top on over the swimsuit for now.

* * *

Finally they made it the the spot where they others were. It seems that they had finished setting everything and had been joined be Kailee, Seelie, and some people she did not recognize but assumed were the friends they were told about yesterday.

"Took you long enough! And your not even wearing a swimsuit!" Jace called. The two girls were once again sitting nest to him, practically in his lap.

The girls rolled their eyes "It's under her clothes stupid" Izzy said setting her bag down next to Simone and beginning to take off her own shorts and tank to reveal her dark teal two piece. While Maia did the same next to Jordan, her suit being a simple gray one piece with cut outs on the sides. The only place for Clary was next to the dark haired boy she didn't know. She shyly removed her coverings to reveal the bikini before picking up the white sarong with cherry blossoms she had bought and tying it around her waist, oblivious to the two sets of eyes watching her every move.

"So hows the water?"Maia asked while applying some sunblock to her arms and legs.

"We wouldn't know, we were waiting for you!" Jordan replied taking the bottle from her and doing her back. Ahh the perks of being a couple, or a playboy I guess Clary mused both Seelie ans Kaliee were getting Jace to do theirs.

"Well then lets go now!" Izzy squealed getting up and pulling Simon with her as she ran towards the waves.

"Iz! Wait! I've gotta take off my glasses!" she finally stopped letting him take them off before he tossed them to Clary. "Put these in my bag for me"

"Got it!"

The others soon began to follow, while Clary said she would join up with them in a bit. She was slightly relived when they were all gone, this was a lot of fun and all but she still felt guilty. The redhead checked her phone again, noticing the 20th missed call from her mother since she had woken up. She had put her phone on silent because she knew this would happen. Taking a deep breath before she sent Jocelyn a text: I'm fine, stop calling, I wont answer. Just a few weeks of freedom is all Clary wanted before having to go back to the perfect little girl she was supposed to be. Just three weeks, She thought as she put her phone away.

"You alright?" It was Jace.

" Huh? Yeah I'm fine just checking up on some stuff. Aren't you supposed to be down there?" she asked gesturing to the water where the others were all playing and swimming.

"Just came to get this." He gestured to the beach ball in his hand " Aren't you going to join us?"

Since Clary would rather die than admit to him she couldn't swim she just lied, something she was doing a lot of on this trip. "yeah in a little bit, I just want to settle first."

He shrugged " Suit yourself. That color looks great on you by that way, it matches your eyes"

She turned beet red"Thanks-" Clary was cut off by a yell

"Jaceyyyyy hurryyyyyyy!" It was Seelie who was exaggerating her yell by jumping so that her ample chest bounced with her. Jace smirked before running off to join them yet again. Clary rolled her eyes, of course she couldn't compete with that!

* * *

She took the bottle of sunblock trying to put it on her back herself before she heard a voice behind her.

"Need some help with that?" He chuckled a little bit before grabbing the bottle from her. It was the dark haired boy who had just come back and was looking for something in his bag.. "My name is Sebastian by the way but you can call me Seb, not much chance to introduce myself with everyone being so loud earlier." He said as he finished spreading the cream around her shoulders.

"Thanks. Clary. Nice to meet you Seb."

"So are you finally going to join us? You know, before the water gets cold?" He joked.

"Um- maybe in a little bit, I'm-"

"You can't swim?"

"How did you?"

He shrugged " I teach swim classes at a community pool, I can usually tell when people are avoiding the water. She blushed " I can teach you if you want. There's a calmer spot down the beach a little."

Clary bit her lip taking a quick look at the rest of her friends having fun before deciding "Sure. Just promise you wont let me drown."

"I promise."

* * *

 **I hope I have made up for my absence with a longer than usual chapter. You all seemed to want some jealousy so that is coming next chapter as you can tell! REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, ENJOY!**

 **Love you guys, goodnight!**


	7. Chapter 7

**What shes actually updating again woahhhhhh. So quick note I LOVE YOU GUYS! Honestly all ur update requests and stuff make me so happy you have no idea! Iv decided to make Sebby friendly but Jace doesn't know that now does he? ;)**

 **GO FORTH!**

The calm spot Seb mentioned turned out to be at the complete opposite end of the beach. Part of Clary was happy that the others wouldn't be able to see her failure but part of her was also kind of scared, if anything happened, there would be no one that she trusted to help. This part of the beach was relatively deserted, there were a couple families with toddlers in view but not all that close by either.

"Is this the part where you kill me and send my body into the ocean to never be seen again?" She joked

He chuckled "I thought you said you were a medical student? You should know there are far more efficient and less suspicious ways of disposing a body."

"I know that, the fact that you know that should probably scare me a little."

"Maybe you should be scared." She jumped. She hadn't realized he was standing right behind her. He laughed "Relaxxxx, you will be just fine"

Clary sighed "Sorry, I'm just naturally jumpy."

"It's alright, c'mon lets get started." He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him into the gentle waves. When they were finally out far enough so that half of their bodies were slumbered they began. He started by teaching her how to hold her breath under water and open her eyes for more than a second before leading her farther out. Clary was just starting to get the hang of it with Sebastian's help before he suggested they take a break. They sat by the waters edge just talking about anything and everything for a while.

It was nice to talk to him, it turned out they had a lot in common. He was an art student focusing on the abstract side of things. They promised to show each other their work the next time they had a chance.

"So how long have you been into Jace?" He asked bluntly. She blushed and buried her head in her knees .

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes. Well no, not to everyone. I guess you could say I have a knack for recognizing it."

She laughed letting her damp red hair fall over her face " So your a relationship councilor in you free time too?" Referring to his ability to recognize that she couldn't swim.

He chuckled "Nah. Its just easy to tell when someone is going through the same thing as you are." He looked down at the sand.

She looked at him " Seelie or Kaelie?"

He sighed "Seelie"

"How long?"

"I believe I asked you that first" They both laughed

" A year give or take, I only got to know him recently though. Its so stupid you'd think I would be able to get over it by now."

He snorted " Try since middle school"

"dam, thats gotta hurt"

"You have no idea. Every year we come to this beach and every year she finds some other guy to hook up with! Totally oblivious to how I feel." Clary was trying to think of a response when her stomach voiced its concerns. He smiled, getting up before holding his hand out to her so she could do the same " Come on we should go, they're probably wondering where we are by now."

By the time they made it back to where everyone else was the sun had begun to set. "Is it just me or do they not look happy?" Clary asked noticing everyone standing around arguing and looking around.

"CLARY/ SEB!? WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Isabelle and Aline screamed towards them.

They flinched "Yep. Definitely unhappy" Seb responded.

Clary tried to act casual, going to get her phone from her bag while Sebastian split off . "Relax Izzy, we only went farther down the beach a little."

"Biscuit you've been gone for 4 hours of course we were worried."

Anger flashed a little in Clarys eyes " I'm not a child you know, I can take care of myself!" She noticed Sebastian throw her a sympathetic look from his own scolding.

"Really? I never would have guessed? What with the disappearing without telling anyone, the temper tantrum your throwing right now, and the fact that you generally seemed to forget about the rest of us real responsible." A snide tone came from behind her.

"Jace! You're back! I thought you went to see if she was at the house?"

" Obviously she wasn't, so I came back."The blonde rolled his eyes "Real great job red, not like we've been looking for you for the past hour while you were off with you boy toy over there."

Clary noticed all the missed calls on her phone, not just from her mother this time. She wasn't really sure why but her blood boiled. How the hell could he speak, he did whatever the hell he wanted with whoever all the the time! Couldn't anyone leaver her alone? She came on this trip to get away from this! The constant need to overthink every decision, and answer to everyone around her, she used all she had to swallow her feelings. "I'm sorry." She said looking at everyone before grabbing her stuff and heading in the direction of the house.

Maia caught up to her while they were walking "Clary are you alright?"

"Fine." She replied coldly, she put her headphones in while she walked to signal that she did not want to talk and picked up her pace a little.

"Simon?" Izzy asked while the group followed behind slowly.

He sighed and ran a hand through her messy hair "Give her an hour, then ill talk to her. You just had to make it worse didn't you Jace?"

"I just pointed out the truth."

"No, you were just being an asshole." Alec pointed out.

 **I had more planned for this chap but its almost 5 am, so im gonna upload this for now and give u the rest tomorrow sowwy! FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW, ENJOY! Love you guys 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay first IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! This semester +work kicked my ass! It like really hurt! I couldn't do anything! I meant to update the next day I swear I did but I got distracted anddddd now its summer. I want to finish this fic by the end of summer so I don't have to put you through this again next school year. I Still really love this fic and im so glad you guys have been interested in it, I really love you guys 3. Without further ado the long awaited chapter! GO FORTH!**

* * *

Clary marched straight into her room, grabbing her change of clothes before locking herself in the bathroom with her phone. A nice long shower with some blasting music would calm her down. It always did when she got into arguments with her mother. She could care less if the others in the house heard it, she just needed to calm down.

After nearly 20 minutes of badly singing along to different songs and trying to get sand out of her hair, she was calmer. She sighed putting her still damp hair into a bun before turning off the music. It was time to bite the bullet and go see everyone outside.

When she got to the living room she was surprised to only see Simon sitting on the couch.

"Where is everyone?" She asked, plopping down next to him.

"Maryse and Robert are setting up dinner on the deck, Maia is keeping Izzy busy in your room so she doesn't try to help cook, and the guys are all just chilling upstairs." he said plainly as he put away his phone.

"And your not with them because?"

He gave her a look and chuckled. "Who else can handle you when you go all red on us?"

She she giggled a little before becoming serious again "Look I know I messed up but-"

Simon cut her off "Cut the crap Fray, whats really going on?"

She sighed for what must have been the 100th time that day, looking down trying not to get angry again. "Simon. I came on this trip to get away from constantly being treated like a child and having everything I do watched. so excuse me if a get a little pissed off. I finally thought I was free of that and having fun, then someone ruins it!"

"Clary no ones saying you didn't have the right to be pissed off." Simon responded in an even tone, he was used to the redheads temper. " why did you go off in the 1st place though? Couldn't you have fun with us? You barely even know Sebastian!"

"Well now I know him, we talked a lot! We actually have a lot in common. If I tell you why I went with him you cant laugh."

The boy raised an eyebrow "Why would I laugh?"

"He was teaching me how to swim."

"Oh." Recognition flashed in is eyes

"Yeah, oh. See nothing to freak out about."

"I mean you could have just asked one of us to teach you."

Clary shrugged looking down "He offered" She didn't want to mention her embarrassment or about not wanting to intrude on everyone when they looked like they were having fun. Sebastian had payed attention to her, enough to figure it out on his own, which is more than she could say for the rest of them.

"Well I guess I can't really fault you for that, maybe tell us next time your gonna disappear though. Your mom would kill me if I lost you."

"She wouldn't kill you! She would just horribly maim you." The two laughed. "so what about the others, think they're still mad at me?"

Simon shook his head "Nahhh, they're over it. They were just worried. Oh and just ignore whatever Jace said, hes an ass. Plus Alec already went at him for his stupidity so I don't think hell be saying anything else." Clary just nodded. She honestly didn't even want to think about Jace right now. "So dinners not gonna be ready for another hour."

"anime?"

"anime." and with a resolute nod the two went back to doing the very thing their friendship began with. Binge watching.

* * *

Dinner was surprisingly not awkward. Everyone seemed to be over what had happened earlier and conversation flowed easily between everyone. The only exception being that Clary ignored Jace completely, not that he made much of an effort to interact with her either.

After words Clary and Simon returned to they're marathon, and eventually were joined by Max, Maia, Jordan, and Izzy. The others had all gone off to do their own things. At about 3 in the morning Clary noticed the others had passed out. She smiled as she watched them. Izzy was asleep on Simon's chest, their legs intertwined under a blanket. Maia was curled up in Jordan's lap like a puppy while his head rested on the back of the love seat they were in. Max was spread out on the couch, reminding Clary of the countless times she had done the same when she was younger. She remembers her mother having to wake her up in the morning and tell her to go sleep in her room.

The redhead shook her head before getting up from her spot on the floor. She carefully took both Max and Simon's glasses off their faces, placing them on the coffee table; before she covered Max in a blanket.

* * *

She wasn't nearly tired enough to go to sleep yet, for some reason she felt the overwhelming need to sketch something. She took her sketchbook from her empty room upstairs and went outside. Upsides to being in a beach house was that the back patio was basically where the beach began. She sat down in one of the wooden chairs sighing in contentment as she buried her toes in the cool sand. She took her pencil and just let herself go by the light of the moon. **(AN Fighting evil by moonlight XD. Sorry not sorry)**

Before she knew it she had a rough sketch of Simon and Izzy's position in the living room. She began working on the details, deciding to give it to them as a present at the end of all this. She had doubts if she would be able to see them once she got back home. She was lost in her work, not noticing someone join her on the opposing chair.

"Hey" Clary jumped at the unexpected sound. It was Jace. She decided not to respond, instead looking back down to her drawing. He sighed ruffling his blonde hair a bit. "Look I'm sorry about going off on you earlier."

"It's fine." she mumbled back, focusing on the paper. "You weren't wrong."

"What are you doing up this late anyway?" He looked over curiously trying to take a peek at her sketchpad.

She set it in her lap,and shrugged "Inspiration is a strange thing. Doesn't matter when or how, but once it comes it can't be ignored."

Jace chuckled "spoken like a true artist."

"So why are you up? Come to think of it I haven't seen you since dinner."

He mimicked her earlier shrug "Seelie and Kalie asked me to help them out with something, I just got back."

Clary felt a slight pang in her chest. Of course that's where he was, where else would he be. She did her best to cover up her disappointed look with a disgusted one. "Never mind, I don't wanna know."

Jace laughed "It wasn't like that!"

"Uhuh sureeeee"

"Seriously! They wanted help setting up an anniversary gift for Aline and Helen. I'm not that bad you know!"

"I know." Was all Clary had to say.

* * *

 **Okay that was definitely not my best chapter. I guess it takes a little time to get back into it. In other news one of my fiction pieces almost got published in a creative writing journal on campus. Unfortunately I don't think they chose it because they didn't like the ending. I've changed it now but its a little late . *Shrugs*. Anyway. Like I said I'm going to try and finish this fic up withing the next like 4-5 chapters. Maybe making them a bit longer if I can. I've got an idea of where I want to go from here I'm just trying to figure out how exactly I want to end it.** **REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, ENJOY! Goodnight, I love you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**IM BACKKKKKKKK! And it hasn't been 3 months! So I just realized this story has 101 followers and its kinda mind blowing to me to think that over a hundred of you like my writing, I hope that means I'm getting better. Oh and sidenote I really dont know much about art at all so all that stuff will not be accurate. ONWARD!**

* * *

Clary was lost. Not in a bad way, far from it actually, she was lost in the best way possible. When she woke up this morning she found out that the couples had all decided to go an do their own things. Izzy, Simon, Maia, and Jordan had decided to do into town on a double date. Magnus and Alec were taking Max to the nearby aquarium. Even Robert and Maryse had gone off, for a romantic drive and picnic. Of course she had been invited to join the groups but Clary had other plans for herself, that didn't include third wheeling. So here she sat on the windowsill of the girls room, headphones in her ears and sketchpad in her hands. She let her imagination lead her thoughts and for the first time in a long time, let herself feel truly care free.

There was no one to tell her what she should be doing instead, no one to nag her, or distract her. She was lost in the way she wished she could be lost all the time. Of course all good things must come to an end, this time it was with a knock on the door. She thought she was the only one that had stayed home.

"Come in." she said pulling the headphones out of her ears.

"Seriously Red? Were on vacation, at the beach and your spending your time listening to music in your room, on a sunny day. You can do that at home." No no she could not but Jace didn't know that. she had forgotten he was here, she had assumed that he went down to the beach to flirt with girls or something after the others had left.

"What are you doing here?" she tried to keep her voice level, not wanting to betray the sudden nervousness she felt at the though of being home alone with her crush.

He quirked his eyebrow at her response "I live here."

She blushed " I mean, I thought you went down to the beach."

Jace shrugged letting his slightly damp looking blonde hair fall across his forehead. "I went for a run, got back about half an hour ago. Not surprised you didn't hear anything with your headphones blasting." Now that she looked at him properly she could tell her was wearing different clothes from this morning at breakfast. " Anyway, Izzy texted me. She said that you forget to eat sometimes when your sketching and to make sure you eat something."

Clary looked at the time on her phone. _2:00_ , oops she forgot about lunch.

"I know this great place not too far from here, that is if you don't mind just me for company?" While his smirk had it's usual cocky playfulness to it, Clary could see some uncertainty in his eyes.

"Sure, just um, let me change and ill be out."

"Can I watch?" the only response to this was an eye roll and a pillow to the face.

15 minutes later the duo was walking towards the boardwalk, laughing, making small talk. This is the Jace that Clary was falling for more and more every day.

Throughout lunch Clary couldn't help but think about how much like a date this felt, not that she would know because she had never been on one but it met all the requirements for a date right? Jace even payed for her. The two walked around a little longer, stopping for ice cream cones along the way.

* * *

As they were heading back Clary noticed a little art supply store and asked Jace to wait for her as she went in.

Of course Jace didn't actually listen to her and five minutes later he was standing next to her as she went through the different types,brands, and colors of paint the store had to offer. Clary had brought what little she had in savings with her, and though she didn't want to spend too much, she knew this was the only chance she would get to do this before retirement. She went to the other side of the store deciding on a large canvas and asking the shopkeeper to wrap it for her before returning to the paints. She was torn. Apart of her really wanted to get the expensive and high quality paints she rarely got the pleasure of using outside of a school art class, but it would wipe her out making the rest of this trip impossible. Eventually she put down the expensive set and went for the cheaper ones that she had at home. They weren't the greatest, often she had issues with them clumping or drying out early on but they would have to do.

"I thought you were going to get these?" Jace asked, startling her. She almost forgot he was there.

"I have these at home, I'm more used to them." she lied smoothly. Or at least she thought it was smooth until she saw Jace raise and eyebrow. Obviously he had noticed the price difference of the two sets.

"What do you plan on painting?"

Clary blushed a little, looking away "I've always wanted to paint the ocean while watching it. It's a little cliché but-" Jace shook his head.

"Its not, its kind of nice actually. Are you going to take it home with you?"

"I'm not sure, ill probably try to sell it online or something, it would be kind of hard to get that on a train." She was confused as to where this conversation was going.

"What if I want to buy it from you?"

"Why would you do that? I mean you haven't even seen it yet"

The blonde grinned, eyes twinkling just a bit "No but I've seen your other work, and I've been wanting something to brighten up my room here at the beach house."

"I mean if you want it sure." Clary was actually kind of happy it wouldn't go to a stranger, it was going to be a dream project, if she couldn't keep it at least someone she knew could. "But you don't have to buy it from me, ill just give it to you."

Jace pouted slightly "At least let me buy you the supplies then." Suddenly Clary had a sneaking suspicion this is what the conversation had all been about in the 1st place. She opened her mouth to argue before remembering how stubborn Jace could be, just nodding her head in agreement. He smiled, gently taking the cheap paint set from her hands and picking up the one she had been eyeing earlier. "Then show me what you can do Red."

Clary tried to ignore the burning in her cheeks as they walked up to the counter to pay. She noticed Jace pick up a notebook to add to the pile, one of those fancy journal kinds. He must have noticed her questioning look and shrugged "I write a lot." was his only answer.

It was a short walk back to the beach house from there, with Jace showing off his strength (oh so humbly) by carrying the canvas for her. She decided she would work out the rough sketch on the canvas tonight and start the actual painting one morning at sunrise.

* * *

After they had gotten settled back in, depositing the canvas and paints in the girls rooms, the two had decided to watch a movie until the others came back. Jace had even decided to sit right next to Clary, covering them both in a large blanket to get conformable. She was internally a blushing mess but managed to keep it together while her crush was being surprising sweet to her. The day had gone surprisingly well, she hardly even had a chance to second guess the trip or let her guilt get to her, she was letting herself enjoy the moments. Of course something has to ruin that right?

Everyone started coming home one by one, first Alec and Magnus with a sleepy yet excited Max, then Mayrse and Robert, followed soon by Maia and Jordan, and finally Simon and Izzy. Max had immediately gone up to his room to take a nap, while his parents started on dinner. The others had all gathered in the living room with Jace and Clary, who were trying to ignore the looks or _I knew it_ everyone was throwing them. It was all fine until Simon finally decided to speak up.

"Um Clary?" he looked hesitant.

"Yeah"

"When I was in town I was able to get my phone fixed." Clary froze, panic slowly starting to set in. Simon phone hadn't been working since they set off on the trip, she had seen that as a silent blessing preventing the others from finding out that she wasn't here with permission as she had led them to believe. " I have like a hundred missed calls and texts from your mom."

* * *

 **Haha another cliffhanger! I'm a terrible person, bc I do this knowing I don't update often but yet I get mad when other people who don't update often do this. You know sometimes I feel like I'm a great writer and then I read other people work and I'm well never mind I aint shit. But I guess the only way to get better is to keep going right? I love you guys.** **REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, ENJOY.**


End file.
